


What bonds dictate

by CeBo01



Series: How it was meant to be [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeBo01/pseuds/CeBo01
Summary: And Bella realised, as Narcissa drew on more and more of her magic, as Bella had to call upon Andromeda’s bond to sustain it, her bond with her mother existed no more.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: How it was meant to be [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018522
Kudos: 6





	What bonds dictate

**Author's Note:**

> So it begins ~~~

“Lady Bellatrix?”

A small head of tight black curls looked up from the babe in her arms. Dark brown eyes, almost black, pierced into the healer at the door.

“Your mother is calling for you.”

The four-year old nodded her head slightly, slowly starting to make her way off the low cushioned chair she had been sitting on. She had turned her head back towards the babe in her arms. Hands gently grasping the swaddling of cloths that she held tight against her body.

“Leave Lady Andromeda here my Lady, your mother needs her rest, not another child to care for.”

Bella froze at the command, lip starting to curl up.

“Andromeda should meet…” 

“Rid yourself of that tone at once Bellatrix and put your bothersome sister down.”

Bella froze as the second voice joined the room. She soon came back to herself and moved quickly to place her sister in her crib, if she wasn’t fast enough, the punishment would be severe. Still, she took the time to make sure her sister was tucked in properly, the blankets secure around her so she wouldn’t get cold in the old house.

She traced a finger down the side of Andromeda’s face as a goodbye.

That had taken too long for her aunt.

Her wrist was grabbed in a pinching grip, she was spun around and pulled away from the crib.

“When you are told to do something you do it in due course Bellatrix!”

“Yes Aunt Walburga.”

She made no mention of the aching grip her aunt had on her wrist, neither the speed at which her aunt was walking. Bella had to walk very fast and skip some steps to keep up, never run however. Running would get her into even more trouble. 

“Honestly, my brother had hope he be blessed with a biddable daughter this time, he already has two insolent children and that slip of a wife. I told him it would be a mistake to marry her, her hips are too thin to produce any sons.”

“Yes Aunt Walburga.”

Walburga sneered down at her, not once slowing down to accommodate for Bella’s short legs. She stopped shortly just outside the door to Bella’s parents room.

“Well? Go in girl.”

“Yes Aunt Walburga.”

She slipped around her aunt, straightened her back, and made her way into the room before anything could be said about her response. 

(Now, Bella may only be four, but she had _plans_ for her sisters. 

Her mother took to child rearing as a penguin took to flight (Bella had just learnt about penguins last week and she could not think of a more useless animal, what was a bird if it could not fly?), that is with a cold detachment leaving Bella to be more familiar with her nursemaid, who had only been around for the first year of Bella’s life, than her mother, who had been around for all four. 

Her father, well, their family were the noble and most ancient house of Blacks. Fathers were not involved with the upbringing of children, especially any _girls_.

So that left Bella.

She may have been alone for her first four years but her sisters wouldn’t be. 

She would look out for them, she would look _after_ them. 

(Then maybe she wouldn’t be so alone anymore.))

The room was dark. Bella could only remember being in her parents room once before, and that was when Andromeda was born. The room had been just as dark then. After all, the Blacks were nothing if not sticklers for traditions. Her mother must not be exposed to direct sunlight for ages after birthing the babe. Bella hadn’t seen Andromeda for months after her first meeting (not without due of trying, but she was three and the doors were warded (maybe she would have better luck now she was four?)).

Her parents room was draped in overtones of navy blues and dark greens. You could only catch a glimpse of the rose patterned walls when the candle’s flames flickered _just right_. 

Her mother lay in the centre of the king sized bed. She was propped up on countless plumped silk pillows. She looked like she had just come back from having tea with Mrs Lestrange, albeit slightly more pale.

A small cry drew Bella’s attention over to the bassinet by the side of the bed. 

Bella waited for a breath to be acknowledged by her mother. When nothing came of that, and neither did her mother make any move to comfort the babe, Bella hastily moved to soothe the newborn.

Her sister.

Who had the brightest bluest eyes Bella had ever seen.

She couldn’t reach her properly as no one had thought to put any steps next to the bassinet, as they now did with Andromeda’s crib. However, she could reach her sister's hand. She trailed her finger along her sister's arm, and she felt _love_. The same kind she felt whenever she looked at Andromeda. She reached out a branch of her magic then. It had taken her ages to do this with Andromeda, but she had practiced and practiced and practiced until she could reach out and brush her magic alongside her sister’s. Could reassure herself that she was alright, could quite her sister’s cries when she was not allowed to leave her room.

The babe’s magic grabbed onto hers as soon as they connected. Narcissa drew more and more from Bella, asking for more and more from her reserves and... and... Bella had not practiced for this. Andromeda hadn’t taken this much, hadn’t asked for this much. But then Andromeda hadn’t been a newborn. She had been 3 months. 

Bella tightened her hold on the side of the bassinet as Narcissa kept going. She could feel the bond growing between them, and she would never deny her sisters anything that she could provide.

She looked over to her mother, wondering if she could sense what was happening. But her mother still hadn’t moved from her position in the bed. 

She hadn’t even moved her head.

She hadn’t even blinked.

And Bella realised, as Narcissa drew on more and more of her magic, as Bella had to call upon Andromeda’s bond to sustain it, her bond with her mother existed no more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I feel quite good about this one tbh. I'm going to expand on this in future works and explain what properly happened if you haven't worked it out yet. And how that will come into play later in the narative :)  
> (I'm probably going to change the title later too because how do you make good titles? Like,,,, how??)  
> Anyhow, I hope you're keeping safe and having a good day ^^  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
